


The Drifter and The Hugger

by crazddreamer



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazddreamer/pseuds/crazddreamer
Summary: Bayley is struggling at trying to learn to play the guitar, and Elias struggles with his newfound crush





	The Drifter and The Hugger

**Author's Note:**

> This Mixed Match Challenge is creating feels that I'm trying to come to terms with

_Bayley_

 

Bayley really had no idea what she was doing. She wasn’t even remotely musically inclined, it’s why she enjoyed wrestling in the first place. Step in the ring, hit someone, give them a smile to let them know no hard feelings, and then head to the back. Maybe hug a few people if she could get away with it. Hugging was great, everyone should be doing it.

What she should _not_ be doing is trying to learn how to play the guitar. It wasn’t bringing her joy, it was hard, and she had other things she could be doing.

Like hugging random people.

But no. Here she was, with said guitar in her hands, the scratchy strap over her shoulder and across her back, jarring musical notes seemingly groaning from the instrument, her fingers throbbing. And why?

Because she had a crush on her Mixed Match Challenge Partner Elias Samson.

Elias Samson. Who was now Madonna-esqe. Just Elias. Like Cher. No need for a last name. But in her head, he would always be Elias Samson. Strong, dark, handsome.

And irritated at her.

Bayley made a sound somewhere between and sigh and a groan, shifting the guitar in her hands and running her thumb across the strings once again. The sound that came out of it resembled a screeching cat next to a railroad.

Why could she not get this? He made it seem so simple, his deft hands clasping the wood, cradling the instrument like he would hold a woman, soft, gentle, with pure dedication to the pleasure of…

Shaking her head, Bayley blinked a few times. Dangerous ground to be treading. Elias wanted nothing to do with her. She was an annoyance. He didn’t even want to be a part of the MMC, but with Samoa Joe out with an injury, he was hand picked by Kurt Angle to be her partner. Kurt said teaming with Bayley would bring some good influence to Elias. Something Bayley was seriously starting to doubt.

Absentmindedly she kept strumming, the false notes fading into the background as her thoughts drifted. Elias was the epitome of “mystery man.” He liked to be by himself, had very few friends, and his opinions seemed to purposefully be the opposite of everyone else’s. Bayley was sure he was contrary just to be obstinate. It wasn’t an attitude she understood, but it was quintessentially Elias. She was more attracted to the way his eyes darkened when he played a song, how he drifted to the tune of his own music, and how even if his opinions didn’t mesh with others, he still stood by them. She could respect that. Bayley had spent years being told she needed to find her mean bone, that she wasn’t fierce enough to be a major player at WWE. Every step of the way, she proved them wrong.

“How long are you going to play that one note?”

Elias’ voice jarred Bayley out of her thoughts. If the guitar wouldn’t have been strapped to her, she would have dropped it. “Oh, hi.”

“You’ve been practicing for a long time.”

Bayley blushed, tilting her head down. “Am I bothering people?”

He shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.” Shifting his own guitar off his shoulder and into his hands, he gestured for her to mimic his motions. “Copy this on the fret, let’s get some better notes out of that thing.”

Her heart fluttering, whether from excitement over being close to Elias or because he was willingly teaching her how to play, she didn’t know. He had spent the last week ignoring her or rolling his eyes everytime he saw her practicing. He even got mad at her when she borrowed his guitar to practice at an autograph signing. Not her smartest move.

Unable to keep the grin off her face, she did as she was told, almost coming unglued when she accurately played a note, and it didn’t sound like nails on a chalkboard.

Patiently, Elias repositioned her fingers, or coached her through different strumming techniques. Bayley couldn’t help but wait for the other shoe to drop, for him to get frustrated with her pace or her inability to remember certain combinations.

They practiced together for a little while, before Elias finally called her to a halt. “You should rest your hands or they will start cramping. A little bit everyday will build up your tolerance, so don’t over do it.” His deep voice showing Bayley actual concern made her shiver.

Trying to look anywhere but his face, she instead found herself staring at his scarf. “Thanks for taking the time today. I’ll practice more at the hotel.”

Clearing his throat, Elias nodded. “I can meet you there later, show you how to string the notes together into a little song. If you’d like, that is.”

Bayley’s eyes met his, and she swore he was blushing. “Yeah, that sounds great. After the show?”

He nodded, positioning his guitar over his shoulder. “Sounds good.”

Nervous energy began bubbling up inside, and Bayley couldn’t stop the babbling that began spewing from her mouth. “Awesome. Room 304. After the show. I’ll be the one with the guitar.” Mentally wanting to slap her forehead, she watched as he walked away, not bothering to look back or acknowledge her in anyway.

She had no idea what she was doing.

 

_Elias_

Elias had no idea what he was doing. Trying to teach Bayley how to play the guitar was like trying to teach a dog to read. Impossible. But, begrudgingly, he admitted to himself that he liked spending time with her. She was passionate, and she tried hard. He didn’t want to like her, and he was still royally pissed at Kurt for forcing him into the MMC. But she was vivacious and bubbly, and he found himself watching her when she wasn’t aware, seeing her talk to herself as she tried to remember the next step in whatever guitar lesson she had seen on YouTube. It made him smile, which he usually ended up smothering. Smiling was foreign and felt odd.

Just like standing outside of her hotel room, his guitar in its case next to him. Odd came when he realized he got dressed up to come see her. Well, _dressed up_. He was in his nicest black t-shirt, his cleanest pair of blue jeans, his Doc Martins, and his favorite black scarf was hanging from his neck. He had showered twice, once at the arena, and again when he got back to his room. Elias didn’t know why. It didn’t matter.

Suddenly, her door was thrown open and there she was in front of him, just as startled as he was. “Oh!” Bayley squeaked. “I didn’t hear you knock! I’m so sorry! I was just going to go get some ice for the sodas.”

Flustered, Elias stretched his neck from side to side, trying to alleviate the tension building up. “I didn’t knock yet. I just got here.”

Lie. He’d been standing there at least five minutes.

“Good! Um, come on in, I’ll be just a minute.” She stepped aside, allowing him room to move past her. Picking up his case, he stepped into the room, taking a deep breath as he caught scent of her perfume. Or was it body lotion? Whatever it was smelled like apples. Suddenly, Elias really liked apples.

The door closed behind her, and he was left alone in the room. Taking a look around he saw her suitcase in the closet, with the sliding door open, her phone and charger on the nightstand with a book, one bed looking rumpled but made, and a stack of pictures on the dresser, probably waiting for her autograph.

Choosing to sit on the bed she obviously hadn’t slept in, Elias pulled his guitar out, already feeling better now that it was in his hands. True to her word, Bayley was back momentarily, a bucket of ice in her hand and a smile on her face.

“Soda?”

He nodded, watching as she poured the drink into a cup that looked suspiciously like the one from the hotel bathroom. Her hair was down, flowing around her shoulders and she had yoga pants on, which somehow hugged her curves even more than her ring gear usually did.

Casting him a bright smile, she handed him the drink, which he promptly put on the nightstand, and grabbed her guitar, echoing his position on her bed.

“Where do we start?”

Elias spent the next hour slowly becoming more and more frustrated. Bayley was trying, he could see that, but she wasn’t able to string more than three notes together without forgetting the combination he was trying to show her. And everytime she made a mistake, her eyes would fly to his, embarrassment clouding them. She wouldn’t give up, but it was time for a break.

“Listen,” Elias said, hardly aware that his voice was deep with agitation. “You expertly put together matches. This is no different.”

Bayley’s head fell forward until it rested against the side of the instrument. “This is completely different. In matches, I can depend on myself to follow through with the movements. This thing,” she lifted her head as she softly shook the piece of wood, “is not cooperating.”

Elias couldn’t help but smile. “Oh, so it’s the guitar’s fault? Interesting. Maybe we should pick this up later. You’ve been at it all day. Sometimes it helps to step away and come back to it.”

“No!” The exclamation seemed to shock both Elias and Bayley. “Um, what I mean is, I’m not ready for you to go yet.”

The blush that spread across her cheeks settled it for Elias. Honestly, he had never seen anyone more beautiful in his life. Putting his guitar down behind him on the bed, he leaned over, gracing Bayley with a smile. “I didn’t say I had to leave.”

The color in her cheeks deepened. “Um, we can watch a movie if you want?”

A secret smirk crossed his face. “Sure. What’s playing?”

They both leaned back on their respective beds, and Bayley ran through the channels on the TV, settling on National Treasure. As the movie played, Elias kept glancing over at her, unable to keep the grin off his face. He found this whole situation funny. Like two nervous teenagers….

“Why do you keep looking at me?” Bayley asked, her eyes glued to the TV.

He chuckled. “I’m hoping I’ll get to see your pretty blush again, Sweetheart.”

And there is was, on cue. Her cheeks flushed, and her eyes immediately glanced downward, anywhere but at him. “Why do you want to see me blush?”

He gave a slight shrug. “Because you are beautiful, and my ego likes to know I have an effect on you.” He wondered what she’d do with that information. Whether she would shy away or play it off. And it was true. Elias found himself focused on her, his hands sweating from nervousness, his heart louder in his ears when she was nearby. It was why he didn’t want to be her MMC partner. She brought out something in him he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“You should come over here. My bed is more comfortable. It’s why I chose it.”

His eyes snapped up and found her looking at him. Her voice trembled a bit in her attempt to be bold, and it took everything Elias had not to leap the distance between the two beds. “Are you sure?”

She nodded but didn’t verbally respond. She shifted slightly to give him more room, which as he stood up, he realized it wasn’t much. She was either going to have to move more or be pressed right up against him.

He knew which one he preferred.

Settling in next to her, he chuckled as the bed dipped and she let out a squeak. Her body rolled against him, and he instantly wrapped his arms around her, tucking her to his side.

Bayley didn’t struggle or move away. Instead she seemed to melt into his chest, her head resting over his heart and her arm wrapping around his waist. The position felt natural to Elias, and he liked that she felt comfortable enough to curl up next to him.

As the movie played, one or the other would shift a bit, but they always ended up glued to each other. Periodically, Elias would press his lips against the crown of Bayley’s head, and he found himself running his fingers through the hair at her temple, humming a little tune absentmindedly.

The day had been absolutely surreal. How was he to know that by day’s end he would be wrapped up with his MMC partner, in her bed, watching a movie on the hotel TV, when not even 24 hours previously he wasn’t even sure he wanted anything to do with her?

Of course he knew why. He just didn’t like admitting it to himself. Having a crush on a Hugger seemed ridiculous yesterday. Today it fit like a glove. The Drifter and The Hugger.

Elias had no idea what he was doing.

But he liked how it felt.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted Elias and Bayley to share their first kiss in this, but the characters weren't having it. They weren't ready. Maybe I'll write more drabbles if the muses agree


End file.
